No Place Like Home
by Rhiannamator
Summary: A little drabble, just a snippet of life at Adam's before WM28. Innuendo, implied mpreg. For LadyDragonsBlood.


**I wrote this quickie for LadyDragonsBlood's birthday. It's not as Chris/Adam centered as I meant it to be. & I honestly didn't mean for Jay/Heath to sneak in there, it just.. happened. At some point i'll have to write a sweet little Chris/Adam smut piece, maybe a second chap about their night, just because LDB is such a dear & deserves to have some love. Happy birthday, sweetie!**

Jay and Adam sat on the porch, enjoying the Florida sunshine. At another time in their lives, early spring meant tossing each other into snowbanks behind the Reso house, or huddled over cocoa and schoolbooks at Judy's table in the Copeland's small apartment. Or perhaps throwing Hardys and Dudleys off ladders, gearing up for a TLC match. Sure, there were years spent apart, Jay in TNA or Adam on injury or maternity leave, but they always stayed in contact, the steady stream of love, support and teasing that kept them together for almost three decades never wavering.

Since Jay was still sidelined for injury and Adam was retired, they'd spent more time together in the past few months than they had in years, and they were loving it. It was like being kids together during summer vacation again, not having to worry about work. Often at this time of day they would be doing chores or running errands, making plans for dinner or getting in some pool time. Today, though, they just sat soaking in the quiet, watching the street outside the house. They'd spent a long day at the zoo and the park with the kids, twins Kimberly and Keith wreaking havoc while little Eddie stayed glued to Adam, toddling around to look at the animals and clap his chubby hands. Jay and Adam had brought home three fussy, exhausted children covered in dirt, sand and ice cream. They bathed the kids – which was an adventure in itself – and put them down for a late nap before dinner.

"We should probably wake them soon," Adam commented, "or they'll be up all night. I know you don't want that."

Jay checked his watch. "Give them another half hour. We ran them hard today, I don't want them too grumpy. They'll still sleep tonight."

Adam shook his head, smiling. "You are so good with them. Better than I am, I swear. You're a natural father." Jay just grinned and put an arm around Adam's shoulders.

"They're supposed to like me, I get to spoil them and hand them back. You're still the one they run to when they're hurt or scared or need a hug. They're good kids, happy and loved, and that's all down to you." Jay kissed Adam's blond waves as the other man leaned into him.

"Thanks. Sometimes I need to hear that."

"I know," Jay said, rubbing Adam's arm. "Are you ready for next week?"

Adam's lips stretched into a grin. "Yeah. Hall of Fame. I still have a hard time wrapping my head around it. I'm glad you'll be there with me. Sorry about your match, though."

Jay shrugged, blue eyes back scanning the street. "I'm not. We just don't heal like we used to, buddy, and I don't wanna push it. Besides, it'll be a great weekend. I get to induct my best friend, and after 'Mania, well..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box, prying it open to reveal a band of black titanium shot through with white gold. Adam's hazel eyes widened.

"Oh, Jay... are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything."

Adam threw his arms around the other blond in a fierce hug, just as a car came rolling up the street, a heavy guitar riff blaring through open windows. Adam looked over, his beautiful face lighting up, and Jay stuffed the box back in his pocket. By the time Chris Jericho pulled into the drive and got out of the car, Adam was off the porch and barreling towards his husband, golden locks streaming behind him. Used to this manner of greeting, Chris was ready for him, catching the taller man and swinging him in a circle.

"I missed you, my lion," Adam said, covering Chris's face in kisses. "Missed you, missed you, missed you."

Jay stepped to the end of the porch, scoffing at Adam's enthusiasm. "It's only been a week," he pointed out.

"A whole week!" Adam whined, then pawed at Chris's shirt, purring. "A week of picturing you in those leather pants... hmm... you looked so fucking hot up there."

Jay folded his arms as Chris caught Adam's lips in a heated kiss. "Hey! Where's mine?"

"Hm?" Chris said into Adam's mouth, then pulled back. "Oh, in the car."

"Well, why..? Oh, for fuck's sake," Jay muttered, spying Heath in the front seat, making no move to get out. He strode over to the car.

"Where are the kids?" Chris asked. "They usually run out and knock me over when I get home."

"Napping," Adam said, running his fingers through Chris's short blond hair. As expected, his lion moved his head away. He hated getting his mane mussed, and Adam smiled. It was a small ritual, but one that could be relied on. "I was just about to wake them. They're ecstatic you'll be here all weekend. So am I."

"Me too, kitten," Chris said, flashing his brilliant white smile.

"Dammit, Chris!" Jay had opened the car door to see Heath glaring from under the brim of his fedora, his mouth wrapped around a ball gag. Cuffs gleamed around his wrists, which were held securely in his lap by the seat belt still buckled over his arms. Jay sighed. It wasn't the first time Chris had taken drastic measures to shut Heath up during the long carpool home. Jay unbuckled the belt and helped his redhead out of the car. "Well, at least you're not in the trunk this time. Chris, key?"

Adam took one look and stared at his husband. "Chris..."

"I told him to stop fucking with the radio. It's not my fault the damn kid never learns," Chris said, flipping the key to Jay, who caught it in one large hand. Heath was already running his mouth, yelling muffled, unintelligible curses through the gag at his captor, pointing and gesturing at him with his cuffed hands. Jay started to unlock him, then paused.

"You know, I could work with this," he mused. Heath swung his head around, shoving his wrists up and 'mmph'-ing at his boyfriend now. Jay just looked at him, his face set in a smug smirk, then quirked his lips. Heath fell silent, raising a ginger eyebrow. The blond's smirk turned to a leer as he grabbed the chain of the cuffs and started dragging his redhead around the house, heading to the gate built into the garden wall that separated the Copeland-Irvine's backyard from Jay's.

"You owe me 60 bucks for the gag and cuffs, Reso!" Chris called after.

"Take it out of Adam's ass," Jay replied. "He owes me money."

"Jason! You and Heath were supposed to watch the kids so we could go to dinner and stay out tonight!" Adam cried.

Jay turned to him, walking backward and grinning crudely. "Sorry Adam, maybe tomorrow. Something came up," he said, grabbing his crotch before disappearing around the corner with Heath. Adam folded his arms and glared. He knew this was Jay's way of punishing them for upsetting his boyfriend. He may act laid-back, but he was fiercely protective of the young man.

"Nice going, Chrissy. Now we have to scramble to find another sitter. I made reservations!"

Chris put his hands on his kitten's slender hips, pulling him closer. "I've got a better idea. Why don't we order in, put on a movie with our children in our laps and pass around some popcorn. Then we can read them a story, put them to bed, and you and I can stay up late." He kissed Adam softly, feeling those pouty pink lips warm and soft on his own, then pulled back with a grin. "Maybe I'll get my 60 dollars' worth."

Adam's lips puckered, his brows lifted. "Wear those leather pants, and you'll get more than 60 dollars' worth. I'll have to get a little something back," he said, tugging on his rockstar's belt loops. Chris's smile met his bright blue eyes.

"I'll give you everything," he murmured, stroking his kitten's hair.

"You already have," Adam answered. Their lips met again, tasting each other as their tongues caressed. This time off with Jay had been wonderful, but it was this man's attention Adam craved. Chris's hands on his body, his warm presence lighting a room, his smile and his laughter echoing in the house, his cerulean eyes glowing with love as he played with their children. Life with the Lion of Jericho was never boring. He always had some scheme or idea, always another project or something to bring excitement into their home. Adam was their stability, the nurturer and voice of reason, despite his tendency to be a brat when things didn't go his way. They had their fights and sorrows like everyone else, but never once had Adam been scared his lion would leave him. They were in this life together, and Adam wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
